Not the Only One
by Soccerliz99
Summary: A young girl comes into Camelot unconscious on a horse one day after Merlin's arrival. Who is she and why is she here? When she wakes she helps Merlin with some of his chores and helps him protect Arthur. Starts Season 1 Episode 1. Crummy summary I know. I don't own Merlin, just the characters I create. I may use actual scenes from the show sometimes.
1. Prologue

In the forest a young girl was riding on her horse along a narrow path. She was wearing boys brown trousers and a dark green shirt. She had a silver and green mottled cloak that seemed to shimmer but also disappear into the background of trees. Under the hood, though not visible was dirty blonde hair and green eyes. There was a claw of some kind around her neck on a black cord. She had a sword strapped to her waist, a bow slung over her shoulder, and a quiver of arrows. The horse was dark dapple grey with hints of brown There was a large white dog trotting by its side. As they were going along at a trot, the dog stopped suddenly at the same time as the horse.

"Baol?" she asked the horse, meaning "danger" in Gaelic. The horse bobbed its head.

"Taispeain(show)." she said quietly. The horse tossed its head in a circle. She knew she was surrounded.

An arrow shot from behind a tree and hit her in her upper left arm. She fell off her horse. She struggled to get up. She broke most of the arrow shaft off so it wouldn't be in the way and drew her sword. Six men came from the trees. The girl raised her sword and attacked the closest one in front of her. She easily defeated him. She turned to face the five remaining men. Her horse suddenly reared up and hit one in the head. Four left.

"Bog!(move)" she commanded. The horse backed away and the dog followed.

The closest one to her roared, swung his ax and charged at her. She swung her sword high, pretending to aim for his head. He raised his ax to defend his head. She immediately curved her stroke outwards and hit him in the side. He grunted and fell. The next to came forward, one with a whip and the other with a sword. The whip flashed out. She raised her sword to block it but it looped around her sword, causing her to lose control of it. She held on and drew her dagger out of a pocket with her left hand. She threw it at the man holding the whip. It hit him in the chest and he let go of the whip. She shook it off of her sword and quickly hit the one of the two remaining men in the head with the broad side of the sword. Only one man was left. He too had a sword. He attacked her. He was by far the most skilled of the bandits. They both hit each other a few times but only with small scratches, nothing serious enough to drive the other one away or kill. Then he swung up from the bottom and swung around wide, a reverse of what she had done to her second opponent. She dodged the blade but the hilt hit her hard on the forehead. Then the dog appeared out of nowhere and bit the man's neck.

"Tar!(come)" the girl called. The horse raced to her side. She barely managed to pull herself up with her fading strength. She grabbed the length of rope she had on the saddle. She tied herself to the saddle. Her vision was going blurry. She needed to go.

"Camelot." she whispered to the horse before losing consciousness.


	2. Arrival

The two guards at the gate were getting bored. One was inexperienced and the other was old enough to be tired of it. Then they heard a horse approaching.

"Declare yourself." called the first guard, Martin.

There was no reply. Soon they could see the horse. They also saw a small figure slumped in the saddle. Martin walked up cautiously. He lifted the hood of the figure.

"It's a girl!" he called back to his partner, George.

He saw that she was bleeding and saw a broken arrow in her shoulder. Then he heard a dog bark. He jumped back, startled. He looked down and saw a dog looking up at him. The animals looked all right but the girl was clearly hurt and bleeding. He gently removed the reins from the girl's hands and pulled them over the horse's head. He led it back to to George.

"Go get Gaius and his new helper. And then alert the King. Hurry." he told George. George ran off rather noisily. Martin shook his head with a slight smile. George had only been a knight for a month. He still had a lot to work on when it came to speed and quietness. But he was eager and could move quickly if he wanted to. He stroked the horse. It had obviously come a long way for it was breathing heavily. He wondered how the girl had stayed on. He moved past the horses's head and soon he saw a rope wrapped hastily around her feet and waist but well enough to keep her on at a canter. The ends were tied in a knot to one of her bags.

"Why would she have so many bags on her?" he wondered quietly to himself.

George returned as Martin was about to lead her inside himself. Gaius was right behind him and so was King Uther. Uther walked up to her. She possessed many weapons but there was no way for her to use them right now. He turned to look back at Gaius.

"I know you just took in that boy but can you take her as well?" Uther asked.

Gaius stepped forward to look at her.

"No wounds are too bad. It appears she was hit on the head. I could take her, at least for a little while. I have the bed for the wounded and she can stay until she heals."

"Excellent." said Uther. "When she wakes and is strong enough, I would like to see her with the council to ask how she got this way and here."

"Of course sire." said Gaius. "Take her horse to the stable. I think the dog would prefer to stay with her." he continued while watching the dog lick her leg.

"Get her down and carry her to Gaius' quarters." said Uther, addressing the two knights.

George took out a knife and cut the ropes. Martin carefully lifted her out of the saddle. Gaius began walking away through the gates into the city and Martin followed. George took the horse's reins and led him behind Martin and then turned right once inside the gates towards the stable. Uther walked back towards the knight's chambers to get two new knights to stand guard for the rest of the night.

"Who would attack a young girl?" Martin asked Gaius.

"I've no idea." replied Gaius.

They were soon beyond most of the city and were in the wide open courtyard. The dog was walking right beside Martin, occasionally sniffing the girl. They walked up the steps and through the large doors into the castle. They were soon at Gaius' door. Gaius opened it and pointed to the cot. Martin set her down gently and looked back at Gaius, who was rummaging through his shelves for something. Martin walked out.

"Take good care of her Gaius." he said over his shoulder.

"I will." Gaius replied without looking up from the shelves.

Martin walked out the door and shut it behind him. The sound of the door closing and Gaius' banging bottles against each other woke Merlin. He opened his door and stepped out.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"Just a late night patient. Go back to bed. I will explain in the morning." Gaius said.

Merlin was not about to protest so he went back into his room. Gaius triumphantly pulled the bottle he had been looking for down. He grabbed some bandages off the table. He looked back at the bed and saw the dog had jumped up and was laying at the foot. He smiled a little at its loyalty and walked over to it. He patted the dog's head before he began to dress the girl's wounds.

"Who are you? And why would someone attack you?" he asked her quietly knowing he wouldn't get an answer.


	3. Morning Tour

The girl opened her eyes. She glanced around. She was inside, in a room. There was a strange smell of herbs and other such things. She did not feel the comforting weight of her sword, bow, arrows, or her dagger. She tried to sit up quickly but her head swam painfully.

"Ohh." she moaned. She laid back down slowly.

"Take it easy. You took quite the knock on the head." said a voice.

She looked and saw an old man bending over her. He did not seem dangerous. But then another thought struck her.

"Captain? Ranger?" she asked urgently.

"If you are referring to the animals, the dog is on the floor and the horse is in the stables. You are in Camelot now. I am Gaius the physician. Is your shoulder sore at all?" said Gaius.

"I made it." she said with a smile. "I am Eleanor but Ella works too. And yes to both questions. Stupid arrow. Captain is the dog and Ranger is the horse. Has anyone tried to ride him?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Gaius asked not sure why it would matter but if it did he wanted to know.

"Let's just say that they would be thrown before they got their stirrups." Eleanor said with a chuckle. Then she sat up slowly. She swung her legs off the bed and they brushed Captain. He stood up immediately. Then she stood shakily. Captain moved straight to her side. She put her hand on his head and took a few shaky steps. Her ankle hurt and she assumed she must have twisted it when she fell from Ranger. She walked slowly around the room. Then she remembered one of her first thoughts that had caused her to sit up so quickly. She looked at Gaius.

"Where are my belongings?" she asked.

"In a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed. I would have made a neater pile but I had to tend your wounds. They were dropped there unceremoniously by an exhausted knight." replied Gaius.

"Okay." she replied. She limped over to them. She picked up the sword first and strapped it around her waist. Then she picked up her cloak and tied it around her neck. She stuck the dagger into a hidden pocket. She left the bow, quiver of arrows, and the two bags where they were. The talking and moving about finally roused Merlin, who walked out of his room. He was startled by what he saw.

"Who's that?" he asked Gaius.

"I'm Eleanor. Who are you?" Eleanor replied with a slight edge to her voice

"M-merlin." Merlin said startled by her harshness.

"She was going to head to the stables. Why don't you go with her?" Gaius suggested.

"Alright." they both said simultaneously.

Merlin lead the way out. Eleanor followed with the dog at her heels. She was limping a little but kept up with Merlin easily. He glanced at her.

"So what happened to you Eleanor?" he asked feeling a little awkward.

"I would rather tell the story only once so I will tell it later when everyone who cares to hear it is present. And just call me Ella." she said with a slight smile.

Merlin looked at her, saw the smirk and smiled back. They were almost to the stable when they heard shouts of surprise. Ella ran forward followed by Merlin and the dog. She saw a man trying to get a saddle on Ranger.

"Stop! Back away!" she shouted at the man as she rushed towards him.

"Are you talking to me or the horse?" he shouted back.

"You!" she said now at his side. She pushed him back. Ranger was rearing and whinnying loudly. Ella walked up to him.

"Anuas(down)." she said softly. He came down still snorting and tossing his head. "Easca(easy). Sodair(steady)." He stopped snorting and lowered his head to hers. "Maith gasur(good boy)." she said smiling and stroking his neck. Then she turned to the man. "What were you trying to do, approaching an unfamiliar horse like that!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry. But what were you saying, a spell?" he asked, deadly serious.

"Of course not. I trained him to only understand Gaelic. And you have to ask before putting on a saddle and mounting." she said a bit smugly.

"What?" said the man incredulously.

"You heard me. Now" she was going to say more but a new voice interrupted her.

"What's going on here?" said the voice. It sounded as if this were a bother to his much more important life. Ella turned to see another knight in the doorway.

"Just warning people to stay off of my horse." she replied calmly.

"This horse is dangerous!" the first knight blurted out.

"He is not. You just have to know how to handle him." Ella said.

"What do you mean your horse?" the new knight interrupted. "These are the castle's battle horses."

"Well this one is mine. I came in on him last night." Ella said, starting to get annoyed.

"Your the girl who came in unconscious last night?" the new knight asked.

"Yes." Ella said curtly.

"The king wishes to speak with you, if you are up to it." he said importantly.

"I suppose so. Come on. We must tell Gaius." she said to Merlin.

"Meet in the great hall in a quarter of an hour." the new knight said.

"Alright." said Ella as she and Merlin walked past him on the way out. They walked quickly across the courtyard and straight to Gaius' room.

"Gaius." Ella called.

"Yes?" replied Gaius coming into view from behind a table.

"The king wishes to see me in a few minutes." she said

"I will escort you. Let's go. Merlin could you please stay here and clean up some?"

"Yes." Merlin sighed.

"Hurry now." Gaius said. He led the way to the great hall. He opened the doors in front of her. She walked in. The king, who had been seated at his throne stood up. There was a young woman on one side of him and the important knight from earlier. There was also a small council. The king stepped forward.

"Welcome to Camelot. I am Uther, king of this land." he said.

"Thank you for the kind welcome sire. I am Eleanor." Ella said quietly. The two who had been by his sides stepped forward.

"Allow me to introduce the Lady Morgana." he said Ella smiled at her. Morgana smiled back. "And this is my son, Prince Arthur." he stepped forward. It took everything she had to keep her jaw from dropping to her knees. She nodded at him. Uther looked at Ella.

"You arrived here unconscious last night. How did this happen? Why were you coming here?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Ella said. "But I will tell it."


	4. Ella's Story

"I am from the village Gilanthron. We were a peaceful community. We had a little training to fight but not much. My 6 closest friends and I trained hard when we were not helping our families. We were the best fighters. It was our best skill. When winter came it brought a group of bandits. They made us give portions of our crops, tools, and money. The first of every month they collected and told us what to prepare for next month. In the middle of summer there was a drought. We barely had enough for ourselves. At the end of July we refused to give up our belongings. They kidnapped 5 young men from the village as hostages and told us to have double or they would attack us. The month passed. They came back with knives at the throats of the men. There was nothing we could do. They killed the men. One of them was my older brother and best friend, Peter."

She paused. She was not sure if she could continue. She would not cry. She took a deep breath. "No. I am not about to cry in front of the king and his admittedly handsome if arrogant son. Okay." she thought to calm herself.

"They gave us two days to prepare for a battle. My five friends and I trained everyone. The people decided that I should be the one to ride to Camelot. I stayed for the battle though. When the bandits came back, they brought three horrible creatures with them. They had snake heads and spider-like bodies. Their eyes glowed yellow. If you looked into them it was like looking at all the tragedies of the past. It froze you where you were. Then it would advance and kill you. My friends and I paired up and each pair took a monster. We all defeated our monster. Mine almost killed me, and would have if my friend hadn't jumped on its back and killed it Then we rejoined the fighting. They were defeating us. My mother called me to her. She said I had to go now. I ran to the stables and found everything I needed, including Captain and Ranger. I burst out of the barn, sword still ready. I saw that they were not killing women and children. Some people had already fled. They took my mother. My friends escaped. That is all I know of survivors. I rode as fast as I could for a day. At night I stopped but did not sleep. As soon as the sun came up I was off again. Around midday I had slowed down a bit. Then Ranger stopped. I knew something was wrong. Then the arrow hit me and knocked me off of Ranger." she continued up to the part where she lost consciousness.

"Thank you for telling me this. How do know the bandits won't return?"Uther asked.

"If they return, a messenger like me will be sent. And besides, what is there to return to?" Ella replied.

"True. Very well. You may go." Uther said.

"Thank you my Lord." Ella said. Then she walked out with Gaius. They found Merlin right outside the door. "Were you listening in?" Ella asked.

"No." Merlin replied, too quickly.

"Glad it's over?" asked Gaius, knowing that Merlin was lying and that Ella knew.

"Extremely" said Ella. "What do I need to do now?"

"You can help Merlin make some of my deliveries if you want. I think it would be best if you two stayed together."

"Yes Gaius." she said as they walked in.

"What?" asked Merlin.

"You two will travel together to make deliveries and pick things up for me." Gaius told him.

"Alright." said Merlin. "Anything right now?"

"No. Let's just eat." said Gaius.

"Good. I'm hungry." said Ella.

"We can discuss your work later." he said to both of them as he walked over to get some plates down.

"Alright." Merlin sighed as Gaius put the plate in front of him. "Why do I have to do all the hard work?"

"Well you could put the cream onto Sir Rylar's rash instead if you want." Gaius said as he walked away to get the food. He knew Merlin would turn that down.

"On second thought, I am happy to run your errands." Merlin said quickly.

"Can we just eat?" Ella asked staring at the food in Gaius' hands.

"Of course." said Gaius with a smile. He brought down the food and set it on the table.

"Thank you." she said. She took some quickly. Captain came up beside her. He bumped his head against her leg. She looked down and smiled. "You know better than to beg." she said, trying to sound mean. He hung his head and walked around the table to stare at Merlin's food. Ella shook her head with a smile. She saw Merlin toss him a bit of bread. "Hey. I tell my dog not to beg and you feed him anyway?" Ella asked, sounding like she had when she talked to the dog. Merlin hung his head like the dog. Ella grinned at him. "You're as bad as the dog." she laughed. Then she went back to eating her own food. She was excited to see what Gaius would have her do. It would not be exciting but it was better than sitting around here all day. Yes she wanted to ride Ranger, but she could wait.


	5. Arthur

Gaius got up and walked over to a shelf. He grabbed a small bottle with red liquid in it. Then he walked back to them. He held back a smile at their faces. They were looking at him the way the dog had at the food.

"Please take this to Sir Rolan. Take your time." was all he said. They both jumped up. Merlin took the bottle and led the way out. Ella followed him, still with a slight limp. Captain was right behind her. They found Sir Rolan's chambers and gave him the potion. They were on their way back when Ella heard Arthur's voice.

"Not that bright, a bit like you then. Put it over there." he said. They turned a corner and he came into view. A servant was moving a shield. Then she looked at Arthur. He smirked at his friends. She didn't like that. Then he hurled a knife at the target.

"Hey hang on!" the servant said.

"Don't stop." Arthur replied. The servant moved a few feet.

"Here?" he questioned.

"I told you to keep moving." Arthur said as he pulled out another knife. The servant saw and lifted the shield to protect himself. The knife flew close to the center.

"Arthur may be a jerk, but he does have an admittedly good shot." Ella thought irritated. The servant dropped the shield and it rolled towards her and Merlin. She stepped up and put her foot on it.

"That's enough." she said sharply.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You've had your fun my friend." Merlin said, stepping up beside Ella.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked, sounding as stuck-up as ever.

"Umm, I'm Merlin..." Merlin began.

"So I don't know you. Yet you called me friend?" Arthur interrupted. His attitude was getting on Ella's nerves.

"Maybe I could get Captain to attack him." she thought.

"That was my mistake." Merlin said.

"Yes I think it was." Arthur said, with that irritating self importance.

"I'd never have a friend who could be such an idiot." Merlin said.

"Merlin." Ella said warningly. He better not go any farther.

"Nor I one who could be so stupid." Arthur said. "Tell me Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No." Merlin replied.

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur said.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin said.

"Merlin." Ella said more urgently.

"What are you going to do to me?" Arthur asked. Merlin turned away.

"Come on, come on, come on." Arthur said, enjoying himself. Merlin swung a punch. Arthur caught it and twisted Merlin's arm behind his back.

"I could have you in jail for that." Arthur said, while holding the struggling Merlin.

"Who do you think you are, the king?" Merlin said.

"Uh oh." Ella said under her breath.

"No. I'm his son Arthur." he said. Two knights came and took Merlin. Captain growled at them. Ella hushed him. She glared at Arthur.

Don't you look so brave and strong? Fighting a boy who is no warrior like you. I'm sure you look great in front of your friends though." she snarled and turned. Then she glanced back. "And he was right, you are an idiot." Then she broke into a jog with Captain by her side. They crossed the courtyard and rushed into the castle. She pushed Gaius' door open hard.

"Gaius!" she called.

"Up here." he said from the second floor.

"Merlin tried to punch Arthur and got dragged away."

"Oh dear." Gaius said as he came down. He walked to the door. "I will be back soon. Hopefully with Merlin." He hurried out.

"I'm going to ride Ranger." she called after him. Then she walked towards the door. Captain, who had just laid down, got back up. "Stay." she said. He laid back down. Then she continued out the door. She walked briskly to the stables. Seeing her saddle on a rack, she pulled it down. Then she walked to Ranger's stall and opened the door.

"Permettez moi le do thoil (may I please)? she asked him. He bobbed his head. She put the saddle on. Then she led him out. A knight was coming in. He saw her leading him out and his jaw dropped.

"Isn't that the wild horse?" he asked.

"No. He is very tame." she said.

"No one could get on him." he replied.

"You have to ask him." she stated simply.

"What?" he asked. Ella led Ranger into the open. She repeated her earlier question. He bobbed his head again. Then she swung herself up into the saddle easily. She smirked down at him.

"You just have to know what to say." she said. The knight just shook his head and walked away. Ella nudged Ranger forward, first with her right leg and then her left. He immediately started to trot. Once outside the gate, she nudged him again with her right and he began to canter. She made it to the woods. Then she slowed to a walk. She walked around for about an hour. Then she saw the sun getting low and cantered back. She slowed to a trot as she entered the gates. She put Ranger in the stable and walked back to Gaius' room. She saw Arthur but kept her head down and resisted the urge to go and punch him. When she reached Gaius' room she was disappointed to see him but not Merlin. Captain got up and came to her side. She rubbed his head.

"Where's Merlin?" she asked as casually as she could.

"He has to spend the night but then he can come back." Gaius said with a sigh.

"Allright." Ella said, trying to hide her disappointment.

They had supper together. After that, they both went to bed early. Captain hopped up on her bed and she let him stay. Soon she was asleep. Captain, who had been at the end of the bed, crawled up next to her. She put her arm around him.

"Night Captain." she mumbled before truly falling asleep.


	6. Peaceful Day

Ella woke up early. She remembered Merlin. Sitting up quickly, she jumped out of bed. Putting on her cloak she was about to run out when she saw a note on the door. She pulled it off.

"Gone to get Merlin. Do not go anywhere. Be back soon. -Gaius" she read aloud. She sighed then grabbed a fruit of some kind. After eating it quickly, she walked over to her bags and took off the cloak. She pulled out a flute. Captain got up. She smiled at him.

"Want to hear some music Cap?" she asked. He gave a small bark. "Oh okay." She raised the flute to her lips and blew gently. A lively tune poured out. Captain barked and began prancing about. Ella smiled slightly and played faster. She stood up and did a bit of her own prancing. Captain barked and bumped into her a few times. They did a sort of dance. Gaius came in suddenly. Ella stopped.

"What's going on here?" Gaius asked, holding back laughter, trying to sound stern.

"Music and dancing." Ella said quietly. "I hope you don't mind." Gaius couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Ella relaxed.

"You are quite good. Play something else!" Gaius said while trying to get his breath. Ella smiled and raised the flute once more. She blew gently and played a new song, this one even faster at some points. Captain resumed his bouncing dance. Gaius sat watching them with a huge grin covering his face. When it was over, Ella stopped and caught her breath.

"It's not as easy as it looks." she said in between gasps.

"What the dancing or playing?" Gaius asked still grinning

"Both." she replied. "Where's Merlin?" she asked.

"He's... outside getting food." Gaius said slowly.

"Right." she said. "So where is he?"

"He got out this morning but he has to spend the day in the stocks." Gaius said.

"Thank you." she said to him. "Come Captain." She began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"To see Merlin." she said over her shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Then she was gone before Gaius could say anything else. She saw Merlin in the stocks like Gaius said. He was talking to a girl. She walked over.

"Everyone thinks your a hero." the girl was saying.

"You alright Merlin?" Ella asked.

"Oh hello. Gwen this is Eleanor." Merlin said

"Just call me Ella and my dog is Captain." said Ella. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." said Gwen. Then a group of villagers came with baskets of food.

"Excuse me you two, but my fans have come back." Merlin said.

"See you around. I better get back to Gaius." said Ella as she began walking away.

"Goodbye." said Gwen as she too walked away. Ella glanced back and saw a tomato hit Merlin's face. She stifled a laugh. Walking quickly she headed back to Gaius. He looked concerned.

"How is he?" Gaius asked.

"Covered in food." Ella said, trying to hide her smile and failing.

"What?" asked Gaius incredulously.

"You heard me. Go see if you like. I'm going to ride Ranger." she said as she picked up her cloak and put it on.

"I may just do that." muttered Gaius. Ella nodded and walked out the door.

"Stay Captain." she said over her shoulder. She walked to the stables. This time no one was there. She saddled Ranger and rode out. She nodded at the guard. Leon was his name she remembered. Then she urged Ranger to a canter. With her cape and hair flowing behind her, she looked quite pretty. She rode into the woods again. Then she stopped and dismounted. She let Ranger walk on his own. He would always come back. She looked at the wildlife. It was quite beautiful. She examined plants and looked for animals. A deer was nibbling some berries. She took a step towards it. Its horns showed it was a buck. It lifted its head. She spoke soothingly. It let her approach. She touched its horns and then stroked its flank. A horn blew from Camelot. The buck ran off. Ella looked up. The sun was getting low. Ella figured it to be about suppertime. Ranger was standing by some bushes nearby. She walked up to him, asked permission, and got on. She took him immediately into a canter. She made it back quickly and slowed to a trot when she reached Camelot. Putting Ranger away quickly, she jogged back to Gaius' room. She saw Arthur. He looked over at her.

"Hello" he called. Ella ignored him. "Come here." he said. Ella ran faster. Soon she was inside. Then she slowed to a walk. Reaching Gaius' room, she stopped and walked in. Merlin was sitting at the table.

"Merlin." Ella said, happily shocked.

"Hello Ella." Merlin said. "Gaius is getting supper." Ella sat down. Gaius came down moments later.

"Oh hello Ella." Gaius said. He set some food on the table and sat down next to Merlin. "Would you like some vegetables with that?" he asked Merlin.

"I know you're still angry." Merlin said. They both smiled and Ella smiled too. Once they had finished Gaius smiled.

"How about some music?" he asked. Ella smiled. She whistled for Captain and picked up the flute off her bed. She raised it to her lips and began playing the song Gaius had walked in on. She and Captain danced around. Merlin and Gaius stood up and began dancing a bit too. She played it a couple times before falling down on her bed. She tossed the flute onto her bag. They were all exhausted.

"Goodnight you two. Get to bed." Gaius said as he went to his room. Ella took off her cloak and laid down on top of the blankets, too hot to get under them. Merlin went to his room.

"Goodnight." Ella called after him.

"Night." he said. Ella smiled and closed her eyes. Captain jumped up on the bed. Ella put her arm around him and fell asleep instantly.


	7. Encounter

Ella woke up to the sounds of Gaius getting ready. She tried sit up but felt Captain on her chest. She tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Merlin." she thought. "Captain!" she shouted. The dog woke up, jumped down, and shook himself. Then he looked up at her. "Sorry buddy." she said as she sat up. Merlin came out of his room.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily. Ella chuckled.

"Sorry. I just woke up with a dog on my chest." she said.

"Well I just woke up." Merlin grumbled.

"Breakfast." called Gaius, seeing this not ending well, for Merlin that is. They immediately stopped and came to the table. "Why don't you two take the day to explore?" he suggested. "Ella, I think we can take your bandage off."

"Okay." said Ella brightly. She stuffed the last bite of a biscuit into her mouth. She pushed her long sleeve up and unwrapped the bandage. Merlin stood up. Captain tried to follow. "Stay Captain." Ella said. He sat. Merlin led the way out the door. They walked among the merchants.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" came a voice from behind them that could only belong to Arthur. Merlin and Ella kept walking and ignored him. "Oh don't run away." Ella and Merlin stopped simultaneously.

"From you?" Ella asked.

"Thank god. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Arthur replied.

"Look I've told you you're an idiot, I just didn't realize you were a royal one." snorted Merlin. He and Ella turned around to see Arthur with three men by his side.

"Look Merlin. He got so scared by you he needs his daddy's men to protect him." Ella said with a smug grin at Arthur.

"I could take you apart with one blow." Arthur said casually.

"And I you." Ella said at the same time Merlin said, "I could take you apart with less than that."

"You really think so?" Arthur asked, now interested. Merlin took off his jacket. Arthur began laughing. Merlin stepped forward. Ella put her hand out to stop him.

"You got to hit him last time, my turn." she said, her gaze never leaving Arthur.

"I don't fight girls." he stammered.

"Fine I can just beat you. And why don't you fight girls, you are one?" Ella snapped, her smug smile broadening. There was a chorus of "oohs" from Arthur's "bodyguards."

"Fine." he said and pulled out two maces. He tossed one to Ella, which she caught easily. She looked down at it, and then up at him, a look of disgust on her face.

"I only fight with real weapons." she said and tossed it back to him. She unclasped her cloak tossed it back to Merlin, who almost dropped it. Then she drew her sword. Arthur was clearly shocked. He handed the maces back to one of the men and drew his own sword.

"I've been trained to kill since birth." he warned.

"How long have you been training to be a jerk?" Ella shot back, unfazed.

"You can't keep addressing me like that." he said.

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a jerk, my lord?" she said as she made a small bow, keeping her eyes on him and sword at the ready. He nodded and then swung. Ella parried easily. He made another swift attack, pushing her back. He scratched her left arm barely and in return she got his leg. His swift and powerful attacks were slowly pushing her back. There was a food stall right behind her. She turned and vaulted over it while Arthur went around. She tripped back on a box and fell. There was a rope across the path. She pulled it up to trip him. He fell and his sword skidded a few feet away. She jumped up and picked up his sword. She pointed both at him. "Give up?" she asked. He made no movement. She tossed his sword near him and turned around. Merlin was smiling at her. Then Arthur got back up and brought the hilt of his sword down on her left shoulder. She fell down and clutched her shoulder. Merlin knelt down next to her.

"Isn't that where you got shot?" Merlin asked. Ella nodded weakly. "Did the wound reopen?" he asked. Ella pushed her sleeve up to her elbow. Then she just pushed her hand up. She brought it back down with blood on it. She looked at Merlin.

"Yes it did reopen." she said calmly. Arthur came over and looked down.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard my story. I got shot." Ella said angrily.

"Sorry." Arthur mumbled. He offered his hand to help her up. She ignored it and got up on her own. Merlin, who was still carrying her cloak, walked next her and helped her back to Gaius.

"Gaius!" Merlin called urgently.

"What?" asked Gaius as he came forward from the back.

"Ella got into a fight and managed to reopen the wound in her shoulder." Merlin said. Gaius came out. Ella pushed her sleeve all the way up.

"Merlin, get some bandages." Gaius commanded. He grabbed a cloth and a bucket of water. He got the cloths wet and gently washed the wound. Merlin handed him the bandages. Gaius wrapped her shoulder. "There. Don't get in any more fights. How's your ankle? Who did you fight?"

" Fine and Prince Arthur." Ella muttered darkly.

"Why?" Gaius asked.

"He's just..." Ella paused, searching for the right word. "An idiot." she finished.

"Rest for the remainder of the day." Gaius told her.

"Can I at least check on Ranger?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes. Go ahead." he said.

"Thanks." she said and walked out the door with Captain following. She walked quickly to the stable. As soon as she walked in, she saw Arthur. She turned to leave.

"Don't go." he said. Ella closed her eyes in irritation and turned around.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fought a girl." he said.

"The fact that you fought a girl wasn't the problem. It was that you attacked after I won." she said and walked over to Ranger and began stroking him.

"Anyway. I'm sorry." Arthur said and walked out. Ranger snorted and Captain bumped her with his head.

"What?" Ella asked the animals. "I have nothing to apologize for. He's an idiot." Then she turned and walked out and went back to Gaius room. She pulled out the flute and played a tune. Merlin and Gaius danced. She smiled and played more quickly. Then they ate dinner and went to bed.


	8. Banquet

Ella woke last the next morning. Merlin was sitting at the table with bags under his eyes. Gaius was sitting across from him.

"What happened to you?" she asked Merlin. He looked at Gaius.

"Can I?" Merlin asked. Gaius nodded. "I saw the Great Dragon last night. He's been calling my name. I'm a warlock." Merlin blurted out. Ella was stunned.

"Why didn't you use it on Arthur?" she asked.

"Magic is forbidden here on penalty of death." Gaius said.

"Oh." was all Ella could say.

"I have two deliveries for you to make. You can each do one or you can stay together." Gaius said as he placed two bottles on the table. He picked up one. "This is for Lady Morgana. The other is for Lady Helen." Ella took the one for Lady Morgana.

"We can split up." she said. She walked out the door and let Captain follow. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Morgana's voice. Ella opened the door and stepped in. She saw Gwen helping Morgana.

"Hello." she said to Gwen. "My Lady. I have a potion for you from Gaius."

"Oh thank you. Aren't you the girl who..?" Morgana asked pausing. Ella nodded.

"Came in unconscious? Yes. I'm Ella." Ella finished for her. Captain barked. "Hush." she said to the dog. "This is Captain."

"How are you?" Morgana asked.

"Getting on." Ella said, deciding not to mention her fight with Arthur.

"Good. Are you coming to the celebration tonight?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know. I'd best be getting back to Gaius. My Lady." Ella said with a slight bow as she walked out. She went back to Gaius and beat Merlin. Merlin came in a minute after, breathing heavily like he had run back.

"There is something wrong with Lady Helen. I looked at her in a mirror and she was old." Merlin said while catching his breath.

"I'm sure you just imagined it." said Gaius, though his face showed that he was slightly troubled. "You two will be coming to the celebration tonight. Stay out of trouble and try to make yourselves presentable." Merlin and Ella nodded. Then Ella went to ride Ranger for an hour. She came back and put on clean clothes. Then she put on her cloak. Merlin and Gaius were waiting outside the door. Then they walked to the great hall together. Gaius sat with his friends. Gwen came up to Merlin and Ella.

"Hello. So you did come." Gwen said. Merlin smiled.

"Hello." he said. Then Morgana walked in wearing a beautiful red dress. Every head in the room turned to look at her, including Arthur. He walked up and began talking to her.

"Doesn't she look lovely?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." said Merlin, still staring.

"Some people are born to be queen." Gwen said.

"Really?" Ella asked.

"I hope so, one day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen asked with a small laugh.

"Oh come on Gwen. You like those rough tough men." Merlin teased.

"No. I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen said.

"Trust me, I'm not ordinary." Merlin said. Ella shot him a warning look.

"I didn't mean you, just more ordinary men like you." Gwen stuttered.

"Right." Merlin said. Uther came in then. Gwen stepped away and Ella and Merlin moved to a corner to the right of Arthur's throne. Uther introduced Lady Helen and sat down between Morgana and Arthur. Lady Helen began singing beautifully. It was like a lullaby. People began falling asleep. Ella and Merlin covered their ears. Then they saw her draw a knife.

"Do something!" Ella whispered urgently to Arthur.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Magic." Ella replied. Lady Helen was standing under a chandelier. Merlin made it fall on her. Everyone began waking up. Uther stood up and everyone saw her for the old lady she was.

"Her son was executed for using magic." Merlin whispered to Ella. The woman picked up the dagger and hurled it at Arthur.

"Move him!" Ella told Merlin. Merlin's eyes flashed and time slowed down. Merlin grabbed Arthur and pulled him out of the way. At the same time Ella drew her sword and jumped in front of Arthur. Her timing was off and the knife hit her in the stomach. She dropped her sword and fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Merlin, Uther, Arthur, and Morgana knelt down next to her. Gaius came up.

"You saved my life." Arthur said incredulously.

"It was... a life... worth saving." Ella said through gasps for breath.

"I was a jerk to you." Arthur continued.

"You're... the future... king." Ella said. She pulled out the knife and set it down. Gaius pulled the king aside.

"I may have something to save her." Gaius said.

"Use it. She saved my son." Uther replied seriously. Then he looked back down at the girl. Arthur had his hand in hers. She stiffened and twitched in pain. When he looked up Gaius was already leaving. Merlin had tears in his eyes. Ella took his hand with her free one.

"It's... okay." she whispered and squeezed his hand. Merlin wiped his eyes. Gaius came striding back in. He had a small bottle with a golden liquid in it.

"Unicorn blood can heal any wound." he said. He let a drop fall onto her lips. She was still. Gaius bowed his head. Then she coughed.

"Gaius." she said weakly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"That was awful. Bleck. Next time you save my life, can you use something that doesn't taste terrible?" she joked. Everyone relaxed. Merlin stood up and put his hand down for Ella. Arthur let go of her hand stood up. Ella grabbed her sword with one hand and took Merlin's hand. He pulled her up. She sheathed her sword.

"You saved my boy's life. For this you must be rewarded." Uther said.

"No really. It was nothing." Ella protested.

"You were willing to die for him. You will be given a place for the royal house. You will be Prince Arthur's servants." Uther replied. Ella and Merlin held back looks of distaste.

"Father." Arthur protested. Merlin and Ella walked back to Gaius' room together.

"Wonderful." Merlin said sarcastically.

"We need to take turns. I will work tomorrow morning and you take the afternoon. Then the day after, you take the morning. and I will take the afternoon. Got it?" Ella suggested.

"All right. That was really great of you to take the dagger for him." Merlin said.

"I guess so. I kind of regret it." Ella said. Then she sat down on the bed and reached into one of her bags. She pulled out a new instrument, a violin.

"Can you play that too?" Merlin asked. Ella lifted it up and played a song. Captain came out of Merlin's room and began prancing around Merlin, who began dancing as well. Ella smiled. After the song was over, she laid down on the bed. Merlin collapsed into a chair.

"Good night." Ella said, not really going to sleep. Then she tossed around for a few minutes. Finally she just sat up. "Another song?" she asked Merlin.

"Sure." Merlin smiled. Ella pulled out the flute this time. She played her favorite song. Merlin skipped around with Captain nipping at him. Ell joined in. Gaius came in in the middle of this.

"Didn't you have enough excitement already?" he asked. Then he joined in. Ella finished the song. Then they all went to bed, exhausted. This time Ella really fell asleep.


End file.
